Suerte Kagamine
by Sonidos-de-desesperacion
Summary: Lo que es tener suerte en la vida no es el estilo de los Kagamine y mucho menos en el amor y eso es algo que a Rin le costó entender cuando se enamoró de Kaito.


Para los gemelos Kagamine ese pudo ser una tarde común y corriente, para su desgracia no fue así.

Todo comenzó en la mañana, era un sábado tranquilo y ellos desayunaban pizza que habían cenado el día anterior, así es la flojera del fin de semana los había vencido, a pesar de que siempre se las arreglaban para estar peleando a los gemelos les encantaba ese tipo de momentos tranquilos y simples ya que podían estar juntos y conversar de sus asuntos sin tener a nadie más que les interrumpiese, era de los pocos momentos donde no intentaban matarse el uno al otro.

Desgraciadamente ya no era así desde hace varias semanas, Len había notado a su hermana algo distante de la realidad, se la pasaba hablando más con sus amigas que con él y siempre que se acercaba con ellas se formaba un silencio que daba miedo, la razón era más que obvia, su hermana estaba enamorada, no le tomo mucho tiempo averiguarlo ¿Quién era el chico más deseado de la escuela? Nada más y nada menos que Kaito, digo Gakupo tenía una que otra chica detrás de él pero Kaito era la opción más probable ya que Rin y Gakupo era prácticamente desconocidos y Kaito era su mejor amigo, lo conoce, sabe lo idiota en el buen sentido que puede llegar. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la misma Rin admitió estar enamorada de él y le pregunto que si se negaría si llegara haber una relación entre su hermana y su mejor amigo, el por supuesto que jamás se negaría, ellos ya estaban bastante grandes como para elegir con quien salir, su hermana se alegró demasiado de que su "relación" aun en "proceso" este siendo aceptada, a partir de ese momento Rin le ganó demasiada confianza de hablarle a Len sobre sus pensamientos sobre Kaito y para Len no podría ser eso más que la peor de las torturas, aguantaba a su hermana todo el día mientras ella hablaba de Kaito, sus ojos, su cabello, su voz, su ropa y un montón de cosas que a Len no le podrían importar menos.

Y esa mañana de sábado no sería la excepción para desgracia del chico Kagamine, él comía sin prestar atención a su gemela, solo la miraba fijamente sin procesar ninguna palabra que ella le decía ¿Para qué escuchar si es lo mismo de todos los días? Aunque como siempre él no podía perderse en su mundo por mucho tiempo, siempre terminaba regresando a la realidad y alcanzaba a escuchar una de las tantas tonterías que su gemela decía.

¿Lo has notado?-Fue lo único que pudo procesar de toda aquella conversación que tenían ambos, si es que a eso se le puede considerar conversar ya que Rin solo hablaba pero no escuchaba si él llegaba a hablar y no podía reclamarle pues tampoco lo hacia

Mmmh –la verdad estaba mostrando un muy inusual interés, estaba esperanzado de que dejara de hablar del peliazul por un rato.

Kaito –Ahí fue cuando todas sus esperanzas murieron y su hermana no parecía notarlo- ¿No has notado que esta diferente últimamente?

La verdad no, yo lo veo igual que siempre, siendo un idiota simpático –Dijo Len haciendo énfasis en la palabra idiota, sabía que a su hermana le enojaba que le dijera así a Kaito aunque entre ellos sea algo común decirse así.

Ya te he dicho que no vuelvas a llamarlo así- Logro lo que quería, fastidiar a su hermana- Sabia que no lo entenderías porque para entenderlo debes ser alguien sensible y tú eres un asqueroso ser sin alma, sin emociones ni corazón.

No te vayas a morder la lengua –Dijo Len sonriendo ligeramente, aunque estuvieran "peleando" por muy raro que suene extrañaba eso- Suenas como idiota hablando de Kaito todo el tiempo, si yo fuera él te habría rechazado desde hace tiempo –Logro su objetivo demasiado bien, logro hacer enojar a su hermana.

A si pues tu… PUES TU –Se interrumpía a si misma pues ese había sido un golpe bajo para ella- Pues tú tienes una cara horrible –Rin se cruzó de brazos creyendo que en verdad había ofendido a su hermano mientras tanto este solo se daba un facepalm.

Rin, somos gemelos prácticamente idénticos- Fue lo único que pude decir

Pues entonces tu… tu… TU MADRE ESTA GORDA –Después de que ella dijera eso Len volvió a darse un Facepalm, el solo se limitó a suspirar intentaría otra cosa para enojarla- Además no sé qué le ves, no tiene nada especial.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Rin se alteró más de lo que él esperaba- Kaito es gracioso, tierno y sexy, admite que es sexy –Al decir esto último su hermana lo señalo con el dedo, mientras su hermano hacia una mueca de ligero desagrado y algo extrañado- ¿Por qué esa cara?

¿Cómo te sentirías si te preguntara estupideces de otras chicas?-Dijo tratando de poner a su gemela en la misma situación en la que él estaba- Si yo te preguntara: ¿No crees que los pechos de Luka son hermosos? obviamente pondrías esa misma cara.

Bueno siendo sincera diría que sí, son grandes y sua… -No termino de hablar al notar el rostro perturbado de su hermano- ¿Qué? –Pregunto como si nada.

Tú me perturbas –Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir- Prefiero que sigas hablando de Kaito a escuchar esa clase de cosas.

Oh si Kaito –Suspiro encantada, para después recordar que era lo que le estaba diciendo a su hermano en primer lugar- Volviendo al tema anterior ¡Es tu mejor amigo y no lo notas! –Hablo ofendida, al ver la cara de su hermano que reflejaba que no tenía ni idea de que hablaba se limitó a suspirar- Kaito está enamorado… DE MI –Hablo confiada y sonriendo, en verdad tenía muchas ilusiones de que así fuera, de que el chico la amara a ella.

No lo creo Rin –Dijo tranquilo evitando mirarla a los ojos, no es que disfrutara de matar los sueños de su hermana pero debía hacerla entrar en razón con su enferma obsesión.

¿Por qué no? –Hablo triste, justo cuando Len iba a contestarle se alteró, se levantó rápido de su silla y golpeo con ambas manos la mesa y lo miro de manera siniestra- Acaso ¿él tiene novia y no quisiste decírmelo?

Claro que no –Hablo rápido y con miedo, en verdad su hermana se había vuelto loca- Solo que no creo que este enamorado de ti, ni de nadie si no el habría hablado conmigo de eso desde hace tiempo –se sentía como si acabara de esquivar una bala, en verdad temía de su hermana.

Eso es –Exclamo Rin cambiando totalmente su apariencia tenebrosa por una que podía pasar por adorable- Tu –señalo a su hermano- le preguntaras.

Por supuesto que no –Diciendo eso se levantó, recogió su plato y fue a dejarlo a la cocina.

O por favor –Le rogo Rin mientras lo seguía- Y te quiero más que ayer.

¿Acaso me querías?- Bromeo pero por desgracia su hermana no estaba de ánimos para bromas y se le notaba en la mirada- En todo caso no lo hare.

¿Por qué?- pregunto haciendo un puchero, su hermano solo se alejó de ella saliendo de la cocina para caminar a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y esta aun lo seguía- Por favor y prometo que dejare de hablar de él.

Tu y yo sabemos que esa es una vil y sucia mentira –Dijo secamente, esto hizo que su hermana entrara en desesperación y cuando ella se desesperaba tendía a ponerse algo violenta y antes de que el terminara de subir las escaleras esta lo tomo y apretó fuerte del brazo-

¿Seguro? –Hablo tratando de intimidarlo y casi lo lograba, después de tantos años siendo así su hermano se acostumbró a esa mirada, este solo la miró a los ojos y respondió- No voy a hacerlo- El chico estaba harto ya de todo, así que se zafó del agarre de su hermana y camino hacia la salida, tenía ropa casual así que podía salir y alejarse de su hermana un rato- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto su hermana extrañada por la actitud pues aunque fuera obvio ella no notaba a que nivel había fastidiado a su hermano- No sé, a caminar supongo – Dijo Len saliendo por la puerta- No me esperes pronto.

Bien ojala te pierdas –intento sonar enojada aunque en realidad si le preocupaba que su hermano estuviera molesto con ella.

También te quiero –Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que cerrara la puerta violentamente.

¡MALDICION! –grito Rin haciendo berrinche mientras caminaba al sofá para tumbarse en él, estaba siendo muy dramática pero en verdad le interesaba Kaito y mucho esperaba un poco de ayuda de parte de su hermano, mientras estaba acostada pensando que su hermano era el malo de su falsa historia de amor se escuchó la melodía de Servant of evil -¿Qué rayos? –Dijo mientras se enderezaba, busco con la mirada de donde venía el sonido hasta que dio con el objeto: el celular de su hermano, lo reviso y al parecer tenía una llamada perdida, sonrió inmediatamente cuando vio de quien era la llamada, justo cuando pensaba en regresarle la llamada el celular de su hermano vibro en señal de que había recibido un mensaje de su amigo.

" _Len ¿podría hablar contigo? Es un asusto realmente importante, cuando veas el mensaje respóndeme y nos vemos en el parque cercano a tu casa"_

Esta era su oportunidad, estaba segura de que quería hablar Kaito con Len, realmente ella creía que Kaito estaba enamorado de ella y hablaría de eso con Len para pedirle su apoyo y que le ayudara a conquistarla ¿Por qué no mejor adelantar las cosas? Pensó, respondió el mensaje de Kaito diciéndole que se vieran en media hora después de eso corrió hacia las escaleras y entro al cuarto de su hermano, empezó a buscar entre los cajones algo de ropa, se puso la camiseta tipo escolar que su hermano solía usar casi siempre, sus shorts negros y el cinturón amarillo, después se miró al espejo por primera vez en su vida se alegraba de que ambos fueran gemelos y de que ella fuera de pecho plano, se peinó el cabello y se puso gel, bastante gel para lograr quedar bastante igual a él. Salió de la casa corriendo pues se le había hecho tarde mientras arreglaba su cabello ¿Por qué su hermano debía de tener un cabello imposible de imitar? Corrió chocando con algunas personas en el camino pero no parecía molestarle estaba demasiado concentrada en su objetivo.

Agotada, sudada pero aun así esperanzada llego al parque casi muriendo a pesar de que estuviera cerca de su casa el hecho de haber corrido la dejo bastante destrozada, después de agarrar algo de aire y calmar su respiración empezó a buscar al chico de azul que la traía como loca. Le costó poco tiempo ya que el parque no era muy grande y el chico se había sentado cerca de la entrada del parque al verlo saltó de emoción mientras le gritaba y saludaba pues estaba olvidando que se suponía que debía que actuar como su hermano, ante esto Kaito la miro extraño y la saludo un poco avergonzado por su actitud rara pues el enserio creía que era Len.

OYE SHOTA –Dijo intentando ignorar el momento incomodo, como siempre él y Len se "insultaban" - ¿Qué haces ahí? Vamos ven

¿Eh? –Por un momento se olvidó de qué diablos hacía, en verdad el amor te hacia ser más estúpido, inmediatamente forzó un poco su voz para que sonara más masculina, similar a la de su hermano- Oh si, voy –Cuando por fin proceso todo corrió hasta el chico y se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca habría que mencionar, otra cosa que sorprendió mucho al peliazul- Entonces… –Dijo de manera algo coqueta, lo que era hacer planes y llevarlos a cabo con seriedad no era su estilo de hecho no era el estilo de ninguno de los Kagamine.

¿Entonces? –Hablo algo incómodo mientras se alejaba un poco, su amigo no solía actuar así

¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? Ya sabes haz actuado extraño últimamente –Hablo por primera vez con seriedad desde que se había levantado.

¿Se nota mucho? –Rio un poco algo incómodo, el no esperaba que alguien lo notara y en verdad no quería que nadie lo supiera no quería preocupar ni molestar a nadie con sus asuntos.

No, supongo que solo yo lo sé, solo yo lo noto –Hablo mirando el piso, decir eso la había hecho sonrojarse.

Noto algo también en ti –Cuando Kaito dijo eso Rin levanto la mirada rápidamente y más roja de lo que ya estaba, no quería mirarlo a la cara solo miraba al frente- Te siento diferente, mejor dicho estas diferente hoy.

¿E-enserio lo crees? –Habló algo incomoda y tartamudeando.

Mmmh –Kaito se levantó de la banca y se puso frente a ella analizando de pies a cabeza- Si te ves diferente –Ante esto la chica trago saliva, obviamente la estaba descubriendo y eso la hacía sentir algo feliz, el amor de su vida podía diferenciarla de su hermano gemelo eso ni sus amigas podían hacerlo- Te ves más niña de lo normal – Rio un poco- Vale ya es broma, pero en verdad te ves diferente creo que usaste demasiado gel esta vez o muy poco –dicho eso acerco su mano revolviendo los cabellos de su "amigo", al hacerlo su mano quedo pegajosa por el gel y solo se limpió el gel pasando su mano por la chaqueta- Yep usaste mucho.

No has respondido –Hablo Rin forzando el tema, estar demasiado cerca de él le ponía nerviosa y le daban ganas de abrazarlo y si lo hacía mientras vestía como su hermano podía malinterpretarse el asunto aunque el chico no actuaba como normalmente actuaba con su hermano eso era señal de que sospechaba algo así que si quería averiguar algo tenía que ser rápido.

Oh bueno es que en verdad no estoy listo –Su sonrisa se borró bajo la presión de hablar del tema- Quería hablarlo, solo que espero que no me des un golpe en la cara –intento reír de nuevo, siempre fue así sonría para aligerar el ambiente, cuando algo malo pasaba, sonreía para que las cosas no parecieran tan malas como en realidad eran.

Puedes decirme lo que sea –Por primera vez en la conversación lo miro directamente a los ojos, sin sonrojarse, sin tartamudear, sin bromear y sin actuar como loca, lo dijo completamente seria como si en verdad fuera una conversación entre amigos, Kaito también la miro directo a los ojos relajándose un poco.

No lo soporto mas –Kaito después de decir esto se acercó a ella y la beso, un beso suave y tierno pero algo largo, Rin no podía estar más encantada con eso, en verdad estaba pasando, Kaito su amor platónico prácticamente se estaba declarando con ese beso.

Mmh Kaito yo… -Apenas soltó de sus labios la chica esas palabras debido a que se había perdido en el beso

Me gustas Len –Soltó Kaito de la nada, esas palabras fueron como agua fría para la chica su corazón había sido roto pero más que eso su ego, Kaito prefería a Len su hermano gemelo, ambos eran prácticamente idénticos y aun así se fijó en él y no en ella y lo peor ambos eran hombres y no era como si su hermano fuera homofóbico de hecho no le sorprendería si saliera del closet máximo en dos años más pero hasta donde ella sabía a su hermano solo le gustaban las chicas, joder ¿Enserio Kaito tenía que ser precisamente gay? Ahora tendría que averiguar si el mínimo era bisexual, quizás tendría otra oportunidad pero mientras tanto- Lo siento Kaito –Empujo al chico y se levantó- No soy de ese tipo, te deseo lo mejor siendo gay pero me tengo que ir a vivir bajo tierra o a México para después darme un balazo por tener mala suerte en la vida- dijo todo esto rápidamente para después empezar a correr lejos de él, dejando confundido y con el corazón roto a Kaito.

Tal como en el parque la chica llego a su casa muerta, correr la dejaba exhausta, quizás debería hacer ejercicio en una de esas se ponía buena y hacia que Kaito se arrepintiera de preferir a su hermano, al llegar abrió la puerta y la cerro fuertemente mientras se apoyaba en ella y se dejaba caer al piso ahí se puso a agarrar algo de aire para reincorporarse, en eso escuchaba pasos que provenían de la escalera ¿su hermano volvió tan pronto? Este al verla no estuvo muy feliz por dos razones, primero salió sin avisarle y segundo había estado revisando su celular.

Rin te he dicho un montón de veces que no encontraras nada importante, vergonzoso o porno en mi celular –Hablo enojado pero después noto que su hermana tenia puesta su ropa además de que se veía agotada y más que eso con expresión triste- ¿Te paso algo? ¿A dónde fuiste? –La chica no quiso hablar, le daba vergüenza más que por ella por su hermano, seria incómodo para el- ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Por qué estas usando mi ropa? –De nuevo Rin no quería responderle y esto lo estaba alterando- Rin por favor dime –Se sentó en el suelo junto a ella para verla directamente- Vamos dime ¿Te hicieron algo? –La chica solo negó con la cabeza mientras susurraba un "No querrás saber que paso", de nuevo Len iba a decir algo pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió y se levantó para ir a buscarlo ya que lo había dejado en su cuarto, la expresión de Rin cambio inmediatamente se levantó rápidamente e intento detener a su hermano corriendo hacia él y subiéndosele encima, Len solo la empujo hacia atrás y corrió hacia su cuarto cerrando la puerta dejando a Rin afuera que solo podía golpear la puerta gritándole que por favor no contestara para suerte de Rin pero mala suerte para Len había dejado de sonar pero tenía un mensaje de Kaito

"En verdad siento lo que paso, por favor no me odies yo no pedí esto solo paso. Aunque pensé que me dejarías en la friendzone no que me mandarías al diablo"

Al ver esto el chico quedo confundido y enojado, apretó su celular con algo de ira y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, su hermana seguía ahí de pie y le grito- ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?!

Digamos que desde ese día los kagamine debía acostumbrase a su mala suerte pues no tardo mucho tiempo que todos se enteraran de la sexualidad de Kaito, el supuesto beso entre él y Len y el enamoramiento de Rin hacia Kaito lo cual para desgracia de los tres hacia que todo el mundo bromeara con eso, chistes sobre lo jodido que debería ser el asunto para Rin, chistes sobre que todo el mundo ya le veía lo homosexual a Len, corazones rotos debido a la decepción de la sexualidad de Kaito y claro no podían faltar chismes sobre el asunto porque muchos creian que el beso había sido entre Kaito y Len, Rin para evitar confusiones tuvo que confesar que se había vestido como el cuándo fue el asunto del beso, para su desgracia eso empeoro todo.

En verdad debería irme a vivir a México –Dijo Rin golpeando su cabeza contra la pared de la sala de su casa, había pasado una semana y los chismes aun volaban por toda la escuela.

Cambiemos nuestros nombres por José y María Flores –Hablo su hermano sentado en el piso escondiendo su rostro en su mochila- Nadie sospechara nada.

Por favor llévenme con ustedes –Dijo Kaito en una esquina de la habitación- Seré el perro de la casa, nadie sospechara nada –A pesar de todo Kaito aún tenía ganas de bromear sobre el asunto sorprendentemente, y de hecho nadie lo jodia por ser gay eso fue bastante aceptado, pero en verdad le molestaba que el asunto estuviera en boca de todo el mundo, el odiaba exhibirse no tenía problemas con que sus amigos lo supieran pero gente que no tiene nada que ver con él lo supiera le molestaba además de eso habían falsos rumores diciendo que en realidad no lo es y que lo fingía para llamar la atención.

O quizás –Dijo Rin dejando de golpearse la cabeza- Nos cambiamos de escuela, nos teñimos el cabello y nos cambiamos el nombre a Rei y Rui Kagene y Taito Shion – Dijo eso con una sonrisa sin notar que había sido de las cosas más estúpidas que había dicho en su vida.

TU CALLATE, TU FUISTE LA QUE CAUSO ESTO –le gritaron ambos chicos.

Fue culpa de Kaito también –Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Yo no pedí serlo, además los rumores más pasados surgieron cuando dijiste que te habías vestido como Len –Se defendió.

Ósea te entiendo –Hablo Len por primera vez dejando de cubrirse el rostro- Sé que soy irresistible no es culpa de Kaito caer ante mi sensualidad.

Los odio a ambos-Dijo Kaito cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.


End file.
